Mending The Broken Past
by Fogstorm621
Summary: First Fanfic really just made in order to establish my main story I have planned out. Basically Frisk is a Girl (deal with it) and we are giving the middle finger to the pacifist route basically this involves her abandoning a second genocide route as she comes to terms with the consequences of her actions and how to make amends. Rated M because Chapter one is somewhat Sadistic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Why Now?

"Why?" said Frisk as she stood there in the middle of a Blizzard. "Why is this so hard all of a sudden?" She was not alone, across from her about twenty feet or so away was the tall skeleton with a bright red scarf wrapped around his neck. "This shouldn't be so hard, I've killed him, Undyne, Sans, everyone before." She stated before continuing "I… I even killed mom… twice." That was what she got hung up on. The first time killing everyone was easy none of them truly meant anything to her as she never truly bothered to care about what they said, she never bothered to listen.

The thing that threw her for a loop was the handful of changes she noticed. Previously she received the same old same old of "You're no human You're a demon!" or the oh so classic "I Hate you!" and everybody's seemingly favorite last words of "Burn in hell you demonic piece of SHIT!" none of their words truly mattered she simply went and cut them down all the same. She was first thrown off when she killed Toriel. Not only did Toriel stand firm after a handful of attacks but she seemed like she was fully expecting to be killed and was merely disappointed rather than surprised when Frisk delivered the final blow with her knife. "It was as if she already knew everything that would happen" she thought aloud.

Of course what hurt her worse than any of the flames Toriel sent her way had been those final words. "Please my child… try to be a good person… try to find true enjoyment in life. Don't go down the same dark path again please… I love you." Three words she never believed she would hear. So why did they hurt her so much? "It's not like I have a soul anymore if anything I should feel even less than last time… though that wasn't too much to begin with."

Despite her questions she knew there were not any answers to be found. Soon after she left the ruins she resumed her killing however, it felt different, she did not feel stronger with each kill she felt like there was a pressure mysteriously crush her inside her chest. She had been able to ignore it up to now but suddenly it was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

She recalled another change was from that short skeleton the first time it was a death threat this time it was simply a request based off of some more than likely pointless hope. She recalled his words "Kid please do me a favor, when you confront my brother please don't do anything rash." Well seeing how there was no way to avoid a confrontation with Papyrus she came to a decision. "I guess it's do or die time" She stepped forward to meet the taller of the skeletons.

"HUMAN!" the large skeleton exclaimed. "I JUST WANTED TO SAY YOU'RE WEIRD." He paused briefly.

"Understatement of the century." She mumbled unaware of how surprisingly loud her voice had been.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?" he questioned

Taken by surprise from his impressive hearing she gave a startled reply "No… Nothing… No I didn't say a thing." She finished.

"WELL THEN AS I WAS SAYING YOU'RE WEIRD!" he said before he began his list "YOU DON'T SEEM TO ENJOY PUZZLES AT ALL, YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO WALK EVERYWHERE LIKE YOU ARE SHAMBLING, YOU ALWAYS HAVE THIS DEMONIC EXPRESSION ON YOUR FACE AS IF YOU CARE NOTHING FOR THE WORLD, AND… AND YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO BE SUSPICIOUSLY COVERED IN DUST." He pauses and breathed in before continuing. "WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS THAT YOU ARE WALKING A DANGEROUS PATH AND ONE MISSTEP COULD LAND YOU INTO DEEP TROUBLE."

Frisk had a look of shock on her face 'This bag of bones seriously cares about me?' the thought seemed silly but his face showed her a look of legitimate concern. "Oh my god he's being serious." She said to herself this time much more aware of her volume.

"BUT FEAR NOT HUMAN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL HELP YOU!" he began

'Don't say it.' The though crossed her mind immediately.

"I SHALL BE YOUR…" he continued

"Please stop Papyrus, please don't do this to me." She said in a barely audible whisper

"FRIEND!" he finished.

"NO!" She shouted "I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND." Silence filled the air as the storm itself seemed to halt from her words. "I… I don't deserve your friendship I've killed too many people to be worthy of having any friends." Why was she saying these things last time when she still had a soul she did not feel anything? So why was she all of a sudden feeling guilty? Then she recalled a similar feeling from her battle with Sans' ' **You felt your sins crawling on your back.** '

Thinking about it she found it rather ironic how those feelings chose now to resurface. "I don't know if I have it in me to do all of this again." She said feeling her own legs beginning to tremble. They weren't going to hold out much longer. Suddenly her memories were resurfacing from when she previously faced down against Papyrus.

 _The weather was harsh with the nearly Arctic level wind of snowdin pounded across her face. She hated this weather and felt the urge to stab something and what better than an idiotic skeleton that mad the dumb mistake of getting in her way and pissing her off._

 _She wasted no time closing the distance before she picked up a rock and threw a large rock straight at the skeletons' head hitting the mark directly. She then rushed in and plunged her knife directly into his sternum before twisting and tearing it out leaving his rib cage torn open. She then proceeded to stab directly into his spine shattering a few vertebrae in the process before quickly removing the knife and using it to separate his skull from his broken body. He tried to say something but he never even uttered the first word before she brought the rock down from earlier smashing it against his skull causing it to cave in. She watched as the body turned to dust and was swept away in the wind before looking at the skull as it began to do the same._

Every single moment was vividly replayed in her mind; she was completely disgusted by how horrible she had been. Tears welled up in her eyes and her legs gave way. Frisk had dropped to her knees bawling her eyes out. She was losing her will to fight and did not even know if she wanted to continue living.

"HUMAN PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE I'M CERTAIN WE CAN BE GOOD FRIENDS IF YOU TRY."

"I Said No Papyrus! Besides don't you understand I'm not some child who has simply lost her way… I'm a cold blooded, soulless, sadistic killer." Frisk said confessing her sins to Papyrus.

"HUMAN I BELIEVE THERE IS GOOD IN EVERYONE INCLUDING YOU BUT I NEED YOU TO PLACE YOUR TRUST IN ME."

"Papyrus" Frisk said with deep regret in her voice.

"YES HUMAN?" said Papyrus suddenly question her change of tone.

"If you won't get out of my way then you will have to fight me." Said Frisk readying for battle.

 _Papyrus P.O.V._

"HUMAN I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU." I said in a desperate attempt to keep the confrontation from further escalating. This whole scenario felt somehow very familiar to me but it felt like I might actually get through to her. I wish to save the human from the dark path she is treading. I see something inside her something filled with hope, joy, life. It seemed as if there were shadows desperately attempting to conceal her light. But the façade was breaking I was successfully getting through to that young girl filled with life. But then she said something that took me off guard.

"If you won't fight back then I'll just have to force you to." I heard the girl say to me with desperation in her voice. She really wanted me to hate her so I would fight back against her? This human was a strange one indeed.

My thoughts were cut short as I came back into focus just in time to see her dashing towards me preparing to strike. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, all I could do was stand there frozen as I awaited my demise.

…..

End of Chapter 1

 **AN: hey everyone this was my very first fanfic so I decided to do it on undertale however instead of simply doing a one shot or whatever I decided to do something a bit more ambitious (and probably stupid) so I plan for this to be two stories that connect to one another this is the first story and will only be about 4 chapters. Basically we are saying to hell with the pacifist route and even the corrupted pacifist route we are doing something a wee bit different. Anyway I already have part of my sequel story set up however I also had this idea a little longer so I decided hell Frisk can reset some things so why not connect the two storylines also if you don't like the dark tone of this story well don't worry this chapter is about as dark as it will get. May not be but I can say for certain that the sequel story I've got in the works will be much more upbeat.**

 **Well anyway leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Until next chapter this has been Fogstorm621 Hasta La Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Regret

 _Papyrus P.O.V._

I was unable to move waiting for the attack to hit me. My eyes were closed as I prepared for the end. Then it happened I felt the impact of her attack, this was the end. So why was I not turning to dust I felt her attack me so I should have died. I checked my health **Papyrus HP 450/450.**

To say I was surprised was an understatement she just hit me and her Level was 8 wasn't it? So why was I alive unless she didn't attack me with the intent to kill. I quickly opened my eyes to see the young girl standing there in front of me her fist looking slightly red and would likely start to bruise. Then I looked at her face tears were coming out of her eyes she seemed upset like she did not wish to fight. Then it hit me where was her knife, she wasn't holding it.

"You dumbass!" she yelled at me "Why are you just standing there? I attacked you so fight back."

Quickly she through another punch at me with her uninjured hand and hit me in the ribcage. I saw her wince in pain after hitting me and my HP didn't change at all. She was clearly inflicting more pain to herself than to me. I needed to stop this and help her.

…

What was he doing… he was just standing there he wasn't doing anything to defend himself but then again. She wasn't putting her heart into it either after all she dashed towards him preparing to attack but she dropped her knife and showed little interest in recovering it anyway. Normally she would have made sure to bring it with her but she cared little for it for some unknown reason.

"I guess I'm just becoming fed up with all of this." She muttered to herself. Truthfully she had begun to grow tired throwing punch after punch at the tall skeleton. She was putting all the strength she could muster into each of her punches however, that was not saying much and the cold weather certainly wasn't helping either.

She never realized how solid a skeleton actually was as Papyrus had not even flinched from her attacks meanwhile both of her hands had started to turn purple from bruises. Out of either sheer Desperation, Determination, or stupidity she drew back her right hand and threw one final punch.

However, it never connected Papyrus had simply grabbed her wrist and stared at her with a look of sadness on his face.

"HUMAN PLEASE STOP THIS NONSENSE, ALL YOU WILL MANAGE TO ACCOMPLISH IS INFLICTING MORE INJURY ON YOURSELF" he said to Frisk worry being plastered all over his face. "PLEASE HUMAN I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN LET'S STOP THIS NONSENSE AND BE FRIENDS."

"I… I don't know what to do." Said Frisk getting caught up on her words suddenly her legs gave out once more but this time she did not try to get back up. She simply lay there allowing the weight of all her actions to finally crush her. When everything came crashing down on her so did whatever had been allowing her to keep it together this whole time. In a matter of moments, she was Bawling her eyes out finally allowing all of her pinned up emotions to come out. "I… I don't want to live *sob* anymore." She had to regain her breath to finish "I just want it all to be over, I want it all to end."

Frisk made an attempt to find her knife and end it but she was stopped before she had the chance to continue her search. She was taken aback when she suddenly felt two bony arms wrap around her. What surprised her was that this wasn't some form of restraining or trying to hurt her but one meant for nothing more than comfort.

"WORRY NOT HUMAN I THE GREAT PAPURIS DID NOT FORGET ABOUT YOUR ISSUES." He paused for dramatic effect, always important. "I AM THERE FOR YOU YOUNG ONE, RATHER YOU NEED A FRIEND TO CONSULT YOUR FEELINGS WITH OR SIMPLY NEED A POST TO LEAN ON." He concluded although adding that slight piece of humor in a sad attempt to lighten the mood… It didn't really work out.

"DON'T WORRY CHILD I KNOW THAT YOU'VE DONE THINGS YOU ARENT PROUD OF BUT I CAN AND WILL HELP YOU GET THROUGH THIS." Said Papyrus before resuming bringing Frisk into his warm embrace.

 _Frisk P.O.V._

"Wha… why are… why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him. I know he repeatedly told me that he wished to be my friend but I was still struggling to comprehend his words. He truly desired to be my friend… why? I showed no true redeeming qualities, I skipped right past every challenge he laid out for me. I didn't bother even humoring him with his spaghetti. So I had to wonder what he had seen in me that made him want to be my friend. Or perhaps he may have just been one of those kinds of people.

"HUMAN I KNOW YOU REFUSED MY PREVIOUS OFFER BUT STILL, WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO TRY AND BE MY FRIEND?" he asked me with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I don't understand Papyrus Why?" I asked but received no initial response. "TELL ME WHY!" I demanded making in my opinion a rather solid attempt at getting my voice to sound intimidating. Wait a second now isn't the time to be feeling proud about myself focus Frisk focus.

Well I sat their pondering what to do for what felt like hours but it was actually only for 42 seconds. "Papyrus I'm not sure you would actually want to be my friend or not are you sure?"

"OF COURSE HUMAN." He replied a look of pure delight on his face.

"Then I guess I would be willing to try." I almost had to force the words to come out. Not because I didn't want to try but because this type of interaction wasn't what I was used to. Usually I'd stab first and ask questions later. In hindsight it was definitely not the best course of action I could have taken.

The rest of my thoughts were cut off as I was suddenly picked up into the air being tightly squeezed by Papyrus.

"OH HUMAN I'M SO HAPPY YOU DECIDED TO GIVE ME A CHANCE I PROMISE YOU WON'T REGRET IT." He said to me but then I realized that there was one thing I still needed to say to him.

"It's Frisk Papyrus my name is Frisk." He seemed pleased that I trusted him enough to tell him my name.

"VERY WELL FRISK I THE GREAT PAPYRUS PROMISE TO SHOW YOU THE TRUE BEAUTY THERE IS TO LIFE." He said before giving me another big hug. With no words left to be said I simply returned it.

 **End of chapter**

…

 **AN: Hey guys this is the second chapter of my first fanfic sorry if it isn't as well written as you would like but that's just what happens when you have next to no free time during the week and you end up writing parts of chapters at 1:00 AM so sorry if there are some careless errors. Anyways tell me what you think of the story in the form of a review Constructive criticism is very much welcome.**

 **Anyways only one more chapter and an epilogue to go before the story is finished. Luckily (I hope) I already have another idea for a sequel to this story but I decided to make them related to one another because it seemed like a cool idea. But made them separate stories because the sequel will not be a hurt/comfort story no it will be more mystery and adventure or at least that's the plan.**

 **Well this is Fogstorm621 signing off until next time Hasta la bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Reset

 **Ok so I've decided that this will be the last chapter of the story and have chosen not to bother with the Epilogue. Reason why well as I've stated in a previous chapter I am actually working on a story that acts as a sequel to this one. They are two separate stories because the large time gap that is supposed to take place in between them and I also got the idea to include the epilogue as a flashback chapter in the next story. Well enough talk time to wrap this story up.**

 _Sans P.O.V._

I sat in the old hot dog stand in waterfall waiting for Frisk to come through this point. "Come on kid please don't let me down this time." As if on cue I sensed her presence approaching and braced myself. What I saw admittedly was not the expected outcome. Frisk had a look of exhaustion on her face. But something else… she was smiling, not her sadistic smile that she had in the last timeline but one that looked legitimately happy, as if she just overcame a great obstacle.

I checked her stats just to be sure. **Frisk Level 8** I was not exactly happy with how high her level was but I knew right away that it had not gone up. "Did she finally manage to do it; did she finally manage to show mercy?" I asked myself but really I put two and two together pretty quickly. I don't think I ever felt both overjoyed and relieved to this great an extent in my life.

"Hey kid." I said to her, I got a chuckle out of watching her jump slightly in surprise.

"Gyaaaaaah… SANS!" she yelled at me. Hmmm it seemed to be out of annoyance rather than anger good. Still I had to ask her a few questions just to be sure.

"So kid I see your LOVE didn't increase care to explain."

"I did it Sans, I spared your brother, I overcame my urges to kill for once." When she said this I noted a large amount of relief sound in her voice.

"Good job kid I'm proud of you, and uh hey I really respect what you did back there." I told her giving her an approving look.

"Hey S…Sans I need to tell you something." I heard the change of tone in her voice and braced myself for what was to come. "I think I'm going to need to reset."

 _Frisk P.O.V._

"What! Why!?" Sans yelled at me in utter disbelief before his eyes turned into two black voids. "You better explain yourself or you're gonna have a bad time."

"Yeah yeah gonna have a bad time blah blah blah we've done this song and dance before, hear me out Sans." I stated sounding much bitchier than I initially anticipated.

"Ok fine I'm listening."

"The reason I'm gonna reset is to save those whom I've killed, to save Toriel, to save… mom." At that moment I saw the two white dots return to his eyes.

"Oh I see, well I guess that seems reasonable."

"Sans I'm sorry I've done so much to you and made your life a living hell to go through. So I decided to give you something back that I too from you and everyone else." I said to him trying to explain my reasons. He seemed to understand luckily.

"Hey kid do your best for me ok." He said to me in a much lighter tone. "I hope that next time we can maybe be friends."

"So do I Sans… So do I." I said before pulling up my menu and suddenly found myself in the black void once more. A box of text showed up before me. **Would you like to reset Yes/No** I moved my hand over and selected the yes option.

…..

The End

 **AN: yes that is indeed all there is to the story. Sorry if it was not what everyone may have been hoping for but I ultimately decided to not bother with the epilogue and just head off to the sequel story which will be much less dark and or depressing than this story. So for all two of you followers you'll have that to look forward to so until then this is going to be Fogstorm621 signing off… Hasta la Bye Bye.**


End file.
